That Which Trancends Time
by Reiko57
Summary: A college student ends up in the past with Kagome's Jewel Shards and soon runs into Sesshoumaru! With the danger of the Jewel Shards, what will he do with her?


Hiya! I'm finally posting something Whoo-hoo….about time anyways…I hope you like this story even though this is only the 1st chapter hehe but FYI: this story might be slightly AU since I'm not going take the time and make sure timelines are 100 percent accurate so just bear with that ok? And it'll be OCxSess hehehe  
So please just enjoy!

* * *

That which Transcends Time

Ch. 1

* * *

The summer rain beat relentlessly against the asphalt ground, and Kagome Higurashi cursed to herself yet again for forgetting her umbrella at home. Not that it was _her_ fault to begin with! _That stupid Inuyasha! If he had just stopped yelling for a second this morning I would have remembered to grab it! _Her anger renewed, she continued racing down the crowded streets looking forward to the moment she could change into some dry clothes and give Inuyasha a tongue-lashing.

That is until she collided head first into something, or rather some_one_ judging by the surprised groan of pain. Suffice to say, Kagome was having a _bad_ day.

"Oww that hurt…" mumbled the person she ran into.

"Ah I'm so sorry! I was just in a hurry to get out of the rain! Are you ok?" Came Kagome's panicked response.

"Yea I'm ok, just a little startled is all, no worse for wear, but you weren't kidding when you said you were in a hurry!" The stranger joked good-naturedly which eased Kagome's nerves a little that she wasn't going to have her head bitten off by some stranger.

Kagome smiled apologetically as she looked over at the stranger she ran over, she was a woman about 4 or 5 years older than herself, perhaps a college student with her casual jeans and hoodie, but the thing that caught her as odd was her striking blue eyes, very unusual even in this day and age for a Japanese, which she certainly appeared to be, with her long straight black hair which was now drenched and clinging to the sides of her face.

That snapped Kagome back to reality and she stood and offered her hand to the woman who had dropped her umbrella in the collision and was now sopping wet as well.

"I'm really sorry are you sure you're ok?" Kagome questioned as the woman took her hand and stood.

"Yes, I'm alright." She answered as she lifted her umbrella above her head. "I actually wasn't really paying attention to where I was going so it was partially my fault."

"Well as long as your ok, but I should probably get going, and I'm sorry about you getting all wet!" Kagome bowed her head as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"It's alright, but be careful out in this weather, don't want you doing more than bumping into someone!" The woman smiled and gave Kagome a friendly wave as she turned to leave.

Kagome sighed to herself as she once again continued home, but this time at a more controlled pace. _Yup, Inuyasha's gonna get it!_

The woman hadn't gotten very far when something gave way beneath her foot with a small little crunch. She lifted her foot and peered at whatever it was she had crushed.

It appeared to be no more than broken glass but when the dim light caught it right, some of the fragments seemed to glow pink. She picked up the pieces of pink glass, which looked more like a type of gem up close, sort of like a shard of a wishing stone, except pink not clear.

She looked in the direction that the girl had run off to and could vaguely see her retreating figure in the distance through all the rain._ These stones probably belong to her! If I don't catch her now I probably won't see her again!_

With all other plans for the day forgotten, she took off in the direction she had last seen Kagome.

* * *

If there's one thing Reiko Yoshida knew, it was that jogging in soggy sneakers is _extremely_ uncomfortable, not to mention it feels _really_ gross. 

She cursed her luck, chasing a girl through the puddle-laden streets during, in her opinion, a tsunami, was not how she wanted to be spending her afternoon! However, she knew she would feel so guilty is she didn't find her and return her gems.

Grumbling to herself she turned the corner onto a narrow street and saw the girl's fleeting figure running up a set of stairs further ahead. As she got closer, she realized that the stairs led to a shrine.

After the _pleasant_ stair-o-matic challenge, Reiko found herself on the shrine grounds with a house too, but no girl in sight. _Hmm, well I should probably check the house first…_

Reiko gave up on the house after 5 minutes of knocking with no answer and surveyed her surroundings._ Where did that girl go? The Shrine maybe? Or perhaps that storage shed?_

At the shed, Reiko discovered a padlock on the outside, ruling out the possibility of someone having entered, so she decided to check out the shrine.

As she neared, something caught her eye. There was a smaller shrine of to the side and its door seemed to be slightly ajar. _Bingo…Bone Eaters Well? What a weird name…_

It was dark and musty with mildew and age inside, but there was no doubt that someone had been there recently, especially since they left wet footprints behind. She followed the prints down a small set of stairs and was led to an old uncovered well. _Must be the bone eaters well…But wait…the prints stop here…OMG! Did she fall in?_

Reiko peered down into the well but couldn't see more than 5 feet down but her suspicions were practically confirmed when she felt the fresh cool droplets that had collected on the wells edge.

"Hello? Did you fall in? Are you hurt? Hey is anyone down there?"

_Omg…she couldn't have…could she?_

Reiko was about to yell down into the well once more when she suddenly felt a warmth in her pants pocket, and when she looked down, she could see a faint pink glow emanating through her pocket from the gems. _What the…?_

Before she knew what was happening, a bright light burst forth from the depths of the well and she felt her body pitch forward in surprise, but she couldn't stop herself, she just kept moving until suddenly she was tumbling headfirst into the well.

_I'm gonna die!_

She tried to scream as she fell but something felt so strange that she couldn't, she could only think that she was surly falling to her death.

_I'm gonna die!_

Her last thoughts before it all went dark.

* * *

So what did you think? Good, bad, So-so? Please let me know…just don't be mean about it.  
Thanks! 

….and sorry no Sesshoumaru in this chapter (anyone who's reading this probably did so because they saw his name in the summary…am I right?), but he'll probably be in the next one, also I'm going to portray him as best I can as how I see him, which is mostly how he normally is to some degree but he can't be 100 percent his normal self if this story is going to happen. Lol…but he won't be psycho or anything I promise! Lol

Thanks for reading!


End file.
